Algo de rabia Shuuhei x OC
by Diabolical Saia
Summary: Cuando Saya decide por fin pasar página y olvidarse de Shuuhei, las cosas se tuercen. ShuuheixOC y algo de RenjixOC.
1. Ch 1: Primera cita

Quizás era su imaginación o quizás era su instinto el que hablaba en ese momento, pero lo que Saya podía sentir eran escalofríos por toda su espalda mientras se movía por los pasillos de la Novena División. Sentía la mirada de alguien clavada en su espalda y sentía como su pulso se aceleraba.

No era proprio de ella, es más, ella solo temía una cosa, no a la oscuridad o a los insectos, aunque si, le causaban grima, sino a una persona. Y esa persona también le causaba grima de vez en cuando. Ese tal siendo el capitán de la Doceava División.

Eran casi las 3 de la madrugada pero ella no tenía sueño.

El café que se tomó sobre las doce de la noche y este acontecimiento la despertaron por completo, haciendo que Saya estuviera quizás demasiado alerta. Podía ser el viento, pero ella tenía sus 5 sentidos activados.

Llevando los documentos que tuvo que acabar hasta ayer, pero no pudo, puesto que una tal persona, llamémosla X, o Matsumoto Rangiku, hizo que se emborrachase y se desmallase junto a Izuru en el suelo de su casa, mientras ella tranquilamente se fue sin despertarles, poniendo en apuros a sus dos amigos.

Pero Shuuhei la entendió y la dejó acabar con los papeles hasta tarde para que tuvieran todo listo para los próximos días.

Todo era un lío desde que Kaname Tousen dejó la Sociedad de Almas y más desde que murió a manos de su Vice-Capitán. Habían rumores de que más de 5 capitanes han accedido a poner a cargo de la Novena División a Shuuhei y para ella, era la mejor elección del mundo.

Ella, en ese momento, era un tercer lugar y estaba más que agradecida de estar en esa posición. Primero, porque estaba muy cerca del hombre al que amaba y segundo... Bueh, ya no importaba. La primera razón era la más convincente de todas. Pero sabía mejor que cualquier persona que Shuuhei, a su manera, era inaccesible, especialmente por lo evidente: Estaba hasta los huesos por Rangiku. Pero no podía culparla, ella es ella, y a él le gusta. Pero Saya no podía evitar sentirse celosa, aunque no tenía por qué.

Saya era morena, de pelo castaño con reflejos dorados, ojos verde olivo y cara blanca, rojeces en las mejillas, era preciosa y de complexión era muy parecida a la de Rangiku. Sus pechos no eran tan grandes, pero casi podían competir. Aún así, sus personalidades eran tan diferentes. Quizás, bueno, seguramente a Shuuhei le gustaba la personalidad, para Saya (y para los demás) irritante de Rangiku. Aún así, Saya se juró que no cambiaría por un hombre. Nunca. Así que decidió olvidarse de él.

¿Pero cómo?

Olvidando sus continuos pensamientos, Saya se centró en lo que el instinto le decía, de que alguien la seguía. No la seguía desde hace mucho, sino desde hace pocos minutos, pero de todas formas, debía reaccionar pronto. Tragó saliva y miró hacía atrás por el pasillo principal pero nada, estaba vacío. Así que admiró por pocos segundos más el paisaje, a la izquierda del pasillo camerinos y oficinas y a la derecha el precioso jardín delantero de las entradas de la División, todo bañado en la luz de la luna.

Inspiró aire y lo volvió a sentir, volvió a sentir ese algo que la seguía, pero no sentía ningún reiatsu. Nada. Decidida, se dio la vuelta y sujetó con más fuerza los pocos papeles de su regazo, pero los soltó del susto al encontrarse con unos ojos conocidos delante suya.

"¡Renji!" Gritó ella mientras le agarraba del brazo para mantenerse en equilibrio, a lo que él rió con nerviosismo.

"Perdón, Saya, pensaba que me habías visto y..." Empezó, rascándose la nuca.

"Ah, vale, no pasa nada, Renji. Solo... no vuelvas a hacerme esto, por favor." Le dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio, inconsciente de la reacción que causaría en el pelirrojo.

Mientras se agachaba a recoger los papeles que se le cayeron al suelo, Renji la volvió a tirar para que estuviera mirándole a los ojos y la agarró de los hombros, Saya pudiendo decir que sus manos temblaban.

"Renji, um... ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Renji pestañeó dos veces y se tranquilizó. Debía ir con calma primero.

"Me quedé hasta tarde trabajando... ya sabes, Byakuya me dio más papeleo." Rió nervioso. "Y luego Izuru me dijo que también estarías hasta tarde pero pensaba que era muy tarde aunque de todas formas vine a verte y..."

Saya rió.

"Renji." Entre risas, se volvió a agachar a recoger los folios caídos y Renji fue a ayudarla, o eso pensaba ella.

"Um, Saya, yo... vine aquí porque quería hablar contigo." La agarró de la muñeca y atrajo toda su atención.

"Yo, em... Mañana, quiero decir, hoy..." Rió.

Saya levantó una ceja. Renji estaba muy, muy raro. "Renji, dilo ya." Le ordenó seriamente, a lo que Renji respondió yendo al punto de la cuestión.

"¿Quieres quedar conmigo mañana... los dos juntos para... um...?"

Saya pestañeó, al igual que el paró y miró su cara de confusión. En un milisegundo ella pensó. - _¿Me está pidiendo salir? ¿Renji y yo juntos...? Renji es guapo, si... y es gracioso. Y siempre estoy feliz con él. Además, se puede confiar en él. ¿Por qué no?_ - Ella sonrió y Renji sintió el alivio venir en su cuerpo.

"¿Me estás invitando a salir?" Ella levantó una ceja y empezó a reírse justo cuando Renji apartó la mirada para mirar al jardín, y como la luz de la luna le daba en la cara, se podía ver perfectamente lo rojo que estaba. -_ Quizás podría salir bien..._ - Pensó ella.

"Si, básicamente si." Confesó, ahora mirando al suelo, empezando a recoger los papeles de Saya.

"Claro. ¿A qué hora me recoges?"

Los dos se sonrieron, ya ella olvidando que alguien les observaba todo ese tiempo.

* * *

><p>Eran las 10 de la mañana y Saya estaba en su cama, con la almohada en la cabeza, insultando todo lo que era posible, aunque en especial al despertador que tanto resonaba en la habitación.<p>

Con un gruñido lo cogió con las manos y lo tiró hacía la pared, justo al lado de la puerta y se rompió en varios trozos, aunque por un "_milagro_", el maldito despertador seguía sonando. Y por el colmo, la puerta sonó.

"¡Saaaaya! ¡Soy yo! ¡Rangiku! ¡Tu amiga! ¡Abre!" Saya gruñó, saliendo de debajo de la almohada para dejar a la vista un pelo revolcado y unos ojos cansados.

"Entra..." Nada más decirlo, la pelirroja entró sin dudarlo, aunque pensaba hacerlo si no le hubiese respondido después de 3 segundos.

"¡He escuchado rumores! ¿Cómo has podido no contármelo?" Gritó, acercándose a la cama deprisa, cogiéndola de los hombros y sacudiéndola como si fuera un saco de patatas. "¿Eh? ¡Pensaba que eramos amigas!" Le volvió a gritar, pero en la oreja.

Saya gruñó y se preguntó si estaba enfadada u otra cosa, puesto que Rangiku todo este tiempo tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Dijo entre dientes, apartándose de ella y masajeándose la frente.

"¿Cómo que Qué ocurre? ¡Estás saliendo con Renji!"

Saya pudo ver millones de emociones pasar por la cara de Rangiku, pero la que más dominaba era emoción. Siempre tan emocionada e irritable como siempre. Pero argh, la quería a su manera.

"No." Respondió claramente. Con Rangiku tiene que ser muy clara. "Aún no. Me pidió salir y hoy hemos quedado para una cita. Punto." Los ojos de Rangiku tenían estrellitas dentro.

"¿Y cómo ha llegado eso a tus oídos?" Saya gruñó.

"¡Oh! Renji se lo contó a Izuru e Izuru me lo dijo." Pestañeó, inocente, pero la morena sabía que ella seguramente lo habrá torturado para sacarle tal información. - _Pobre Izuru._ - Pensó.

"Pero Saya-chan, yo pensaba que a ti te gustaba Shuuhei."

"Argh." Es verdad, Matsumoto Rangiku sabía más cosas de lo que se suponía, y, por sorpresa, no hizo que todo Sereitei se enterara de su amor por Shuuhei... por ahora.

"Aaaargh. Si, pero a Shuuhei le gusta otra, así que mejor paso página, ¿no?"

"¿Otra? ¿QUIÉN?" Otra vez estrellitas en las órbitas de la pelirroja. Saya debía evitar líos.

"No sé. No me lo cuenta todo, pero se le nota..." - _Si, está hasta los huesos por ti, tonta._ -

"Ooooh..." Ahora solo se podía ver decepción. "¡Bueno! ¡De todas formas toma esto! Ten cuidado, he escuchado que Renji es un animal y mejor lo necesitarás."

Saya abrió los ojos e incluso la boca para protestar pero Rangiku ya le tiró unos 5 o 6 condones a la cama y salió riéndose. "Si necesitas consejos, llámame."

Y se quedó en silencio, sola en la habitación, con 6 condones esparcidos por su cama, aún boquiabierta.


	2. Ch 2: No me rendiré

Suspiró.

El capitán Yamamoto le estaba hablando sobre un libro que había leído cuando era joven. - ¿Acaso eso existió? ¿Cómo habrá sido de joven? - Saya pestañeó y miró con atención al imponente señor que tenía de frente, el cual hablaba y hablaba sobre un antiguo Samurai, el cual tuvo que luchar con 200 hombres y... Saya ya se perdió.

Otro suspiro, este más escondido, para no ofender al Capitán y sonrió, afirmando, muy interesada.

"Y dime, Saya. ¿Cuándo harás que este viejo tenga nietos?" Paro cardíaco para Saya. Y casi escupe el té en la cara del anciano. ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar esto? ¿Y tan tranquilamente?

Ella abrió los ojos como si no se creyese lo que Yamamoto preguntó y esperó.

"Saya." Repitió él, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada por preguntar aquello.

Ella y el Capitán de la Primera División tenían una relación muy familiar, como si fueran nieta y abuelo, pero no de sangre. Él cuidó de ella cuando era pequeña, pero Saya no entendió por qué.

"¡N-No quiero tener hijos ahora! ¿Y con quién iba a tenerlos?" Balbuceó, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Debemos buscar un buen candidato, Saya." Sorbió de su té, tranquilamente.

Saya le miró con confusión, un poco de diversión también, pero también rabia.

"Espera, ¿has dicho 'debemos'?¿Por qué tienes que contribuir tu a ésto?" Rió.

"He escuchado rumores, querida." - Oh, mierda. - Saya se cayó, mirándole con atención. "¿Qué...rumores?" - Como a Rangiku se le haya ido la boca con algo... - Empezó a amenazar.

"Hoy tienes una cita." Afirmó, sorbiendo otra vez de su té y alineándose la barba.

"¿Quién te lo ha dicho?"

Saya entrecerró los ojos. Puede que Yamamoto fuera un viejo, pero se podía decir que era más cotilla que Rangiku. (Y eso resulta casi imposible.)

"Digamos que lo he escuchado por ahí." Saya suspiró, pero sonrió. Tenía un truco en la manga.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos y Yamamoto reaccionó.

"Oh, ese truco no te funcionará conmigo...No otra vez...Saya."

Y ella abrió los ojos, dejándolos llorosos y grandes, se podía decir casi como el gatito de Shrek, a lo cual nadie, ni siquiera el famoso insensible de Byakuya Kuchiki se resistía.

Yamamoto suspiró. "Escuché a Abarai-san y Kira-san hablando. También vi a Matsumoto-san como les escuchaba."

Saya suspiró. - Menos mal. -

"Si, tengo una cita. ¡Pero no te daré nietos! ¡Aún no! Argh... como Renji se entere de lo que me pides..." Rió, negando con la cabeza y masajeándose la frente con fuerza.

Ya por la tarde, era hora de la cita con Renji y Saya estaba esperando con impaciencia su llegada, aunque también estaba impaciente porque Shuuhei la estaba mirando desde que entró en la oficina y ella podía decir que su mirada estaba congelada. Era como el mismo sentimiento que sintió la noche anterior.

"U-um, Shuuhei, ¿ocurre algo?" Le miró de reojo, mordiéndose el labio. Pudo ver como él abrió la boca para hablar pero un pelirrojo emocionado entró por la puerta.

"¡Saya! Ya estoy. Vamos, tenemos que... Oh, hola, Shuuhei." Soltó Renji, intimidado un poco por la mirada de Shuuhei.

Pero Saya siguió mirando a su Vice-Capitán, esperando algo. Ni ella sabía lo que esperaba.

Y Renji lo notó. Suspiró. - Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba... - Se dijo con algo de tristeza.

"Shuuhei, voy a cogerte prestado a tu tercer lugar durante unas horas." Se disculpó mientras te cogía de la muñeca y salió de la puerta sin que el moreno pudiese hablar.

Mientras Saya y Renji iban hacía uno de los árboles de cerezo de la División 6, puesto que Renji tuvo que preguntar a nada más y a nada menos que a su Capitán para que le aconsejase sobre esta cita. Aunque bueno, Saya no tenía que saber eso. Nadie en realidad. De todas formas, mientras estaban ahí, Shuuhei se quedó con una mirada en blanco al papel que tenía en frente, apretando tanto el bolígrafo que estalló en su mano.

De todas formas, Shuuhei tardó varios minutos en reaccionar y ver que tenía tinta azul por toda su mano derecha.

…

"En serio, me acuerdo perfectamente de tu cara." Saya rió mientras saboreaba un poco más de su helado de fresa.

"Oh, Saya. ¡No era tan malo! Creo..." Rió Renji con un poco de rojez en las mejillas, los dos recordando los tiempos en los que Renji era muy malo en kido. Tampoco se puede decir que ahora era un experto pero había mejorado.

"Crees." Repitió ella. "¡Tu pelo empezó a arder!" Rió e incluso más al ver la cara de Renji, cual se estremeció al acordarse de la experiencia. "No te pongas así. Aunque fue una pena, me encanta tu pelo." Saya sonrió. Era verdad, es más, podía decir que estaba un poco celosa. Rieron.

Después de otra cucharada del helado, Saya se dejó un poco de fresa sin darse cuenta sobre el labio y Renji lo notó.

"Um, Saya, espera, que tienes..." Cogió una servilleta y se acercó a sus labios, quitándole poco a poco el helado que le quedó y ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, pero ninguno se separó. Es más, el chico se acercó más y más a ella, tocando su mejilla suavemente, sin mostrar lo nervioso que estaba.

A su vez, el corazón de Saya latía a mil por segundo. - ¿Estoy haciendo bien? - Se preguntaba sin cesar. Debía reconocer que el tiempo que pasó con él fue estupendo pero... ¿Y Shuuhei?

No. Debía de olvidarse de él.

Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios empezaron a rozarse y Renji se sintió aliviado al saber que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar su beso, así que él también cerró los suyos y cuando empezaron a poner presión en el beso, un tosido inesperado les despertó del sueño.

Abrieron los ojos y se separaron en un segundo el uno del otro, luego miraron a la figura que tenían en frente. Hisagi Shuuhei estaba de brazos cruzados mirándoles de arriba.

Un montón de sentimientos sentía. Pero uno dominaba, sin duda. Un sentimiento que hacía tiempo que no reconoció. Rabia. Rabia pura. No quería alimentar a Kazeshini pero verles así de juntos le volvió loco.

Shuuhei tuvo que pasarse por la Sexta División para llevarle algunos papeles a Kuchiki Byakuya, y justo cuando se disponía a volver, sumergido en pensamientos sobre ella, les vio. Juntos. Poco a poco aproximándose el uno al otro para empezar un beso. Y su sangre empezó a hervir de los nervios. Apretó los puños y tuvo que pensar algo rápido. Y se le ocurrió.

Aunque pensaba asignarle a Saya esa misión de todas formas, iba a decírselo luego e iban a partir mañana por la noche. Pero estas eran circunstancias críticas...

"Perdón por interrumpiros." Se disculpó entre dientes, pero Saya no lo notó. Aunque si, el pelirrojo si. "Saya, se te ha asignado una misión de reconocimiento en el mundo de los humanos. Partiremos esta noche. Prepárate." Se dispuso a irse, pero paró en seco y se volvió. "Renji." Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue.

Lo que Saya no percibió en ese adiós fue el odio que os dos chicos se mandaron. Eran amigos pero en ese instante eran enemigos.

Ella pensó. - Espera... ¿"Partiremos"? ¿Voy con él? -

"Saya..." Él la miró con comprensión. La mirada que ella tenía lo decía todo pero él no quería rendirse con ella. Sabía que había algo entre su amigo y ella pero como él no hizo nada, Renji se propuso conquistarla.

"Oh, um... Lo siento por... lo de antes."

"Saya..." Repitió, viendo otra vez su mirada perdida.

Ella se perdió en su mente. No, no podía hacer eso.

"Renji, mira, me gustas. Pero-"

"Saya." Dijo por tercera vez. "Quieres a Shuuhei."

Después de hablarlo con él, después de abrirse a Renji y decirle lo que siente por su amigo, ella se sintió mejor, pero a la vez 100 veces peor.

"Acabo de estropear una cita estupenda..." Confesó ella, bajando la cabeza. Él solo rió.

"Oh, así que era estupenda." Le sonrió. "Sigue siendo estupenda, Saya. Mira... no pienso rendirme porque le quieras. Si él no es capaz de actuar, lo haré yo..."

Los dos se sonrieron, al igual que la noche anterior, pero Saya no dijo nada más. ¿Qué más podía decirle? No podía prometerle nada. Y él lo sabía.

Shuuhei suspiró. Sentía como ella se acercaba al portal, sentía su reiatsu cada vez más cerca y sabía que en ésta misión debía hacerlo todo bien. Era solo una misión de reconocimiento, pero no se quedarían viviendo con Urahara, sino que acudirían al apartamento comprado por la Sociedad de Almas en Karakura para emergencias.

Saya se recogió el pelo en una coleta. ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría ésta misión? Por lo que leyó en el informe que Yamamoto le dio, mínimo una semana. Una semana atrapada con el hombre que quería y con la mente hecha un desastre porque otro se le acaba de declarar.

Después de 2 minutos de caminar, se encontró con él esperándola en el acceso al mundo de los humanos. - Oh, Dios. - Saya se derritió. Era tan guapo como siempre. La luz de la luna le daba en el lado de su tatuaje y se reflejaba en sus ojos. Transmitían algo de dulzura, pero también melancolía y... algo más. Un escalofrío la recorrió y pestañeó. ¿Fue él quien la siguió esa noche? Porque siempre que estaba con él, recordaba ese miedo, esa aceleración de corazón, como si él fuese a devorarla.

Y no sabía ella bien cuánto el deseaba hacerlo.


	3. Ch 3: El beso

La noche cubría la pequeña ciudad de Karakura y no se veía ningún alma despierto por los lares, sino alguna que otra luz encendida, aunque raramente, en las ventanas de los edificios.

Estaban en un parque, justo al lado de un terreno llano, por lo que aprendieron de su amigo Ryoka, era el lugar donde se practicaba el fútbol. Saya sonrió, olvidándose de todo por un momento, y recordando lo que un día el capitán Zaraki le comentó: "En ese sitio se debería entrenar, no mover una pelotita."

Ella suspiró. Ahí estaban, solos, en Karagura, los únicos que debían encargarse de un Hollow que lleva molestando un buen rato a Kurosaki Ichigo y sus amigos, por lo que eran los refuerzos. Refuerzos en una misión de reconocimiento.

Él la observaba. Observaba su rostro entristecido y podía decir que no quería estar con él en ese momento. Es más, podía decir el nerviosismo y lo incómodo de la situación. Ellos no podían quedarse con Urahara, así que utilizarían el apartamento de emergencias y por lo que sabían, no era muy espacioso.

Ella le miró y pilló sus grises ojos sobre ella. Igual que antes, la confundían. ¿Por qué mostraban dolor? ¿Por qué? Vagas esperanzas llegaban por su mente y pensaba que era por el beso que ha compartido con Renji. Oh... No.

No era eso, imposible. Saya acababa de acordarse: Matsumoto tiene novio.

"Shuuhei." Él no se inmutó. Ya la estaba mirando y otra cosa más no podía hacer. Estaban de pie, frente al parque, observándose el uno al otro, cautelosos, analizando los movimientos que hacían. Los dos se deseaban tanto pero a la vez, como unos idiotas, estaban dolidos por cosas inexistentes. "¿Te ocurre algo?" Llegó a preguntar. Quería que al menos se abriese a ella. Si no podía tenerle, al menos quería que fuese feliz. - _Y yo seré la idiota aquella. La sujetavelas. Algo como Forever Alone._ - Suspiró.

"No. Nada. ¿Por qué?" Ahora él tenía su tono _calmado _o se podía decir que lo fingía muy bien. Sus grises ojos se pararon en sus olivos ojos, la luna reflejada en ellos y su cara más blanca y perfecta que nunca. O bueno, siempre era perfecta, ¿para qué engañarse?

"Se te ve... No sé. ¿Mal?" Miró al suelo, fingiendo una risita. "Mejor decir, se te ve extraño." Él no respondió, solo entrecerró los ojos y la siguió mirando, como si la acosase de algo y en realidad, en su mente lo hacía, aunque sabía que ella no era la culpable. Pero no lo aguantaba.

"Deberíamos ir al apartamento." Dijo, mirando su teléfono, el artilugio que Sereitei les dio para detectar el reiatsu de los Hollows. "No veo rastro del Hollow, así que vamos." Más que nada, ordenó Shuuhei, ya dejando de mirarla en todo momento.

* * *

><p>"Ya está." Dijo ella, mientras sacaba la llave de su bolsillo, poniendo una mirada de disculpa a su superior. Casi se pensaba que se la había dejado en la Sociedad de Almas. Shuuhei solo se limitó a suspirar. - <em>Va a ser una larga semana<em>. - Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Introdujo la llave en el llavero y le dio la vuelta, abriendo la puerta del apartamento y entraron. Miraron a su alrededor y parecía simple. Saya observó el pasillo y dio algunos pasos. En la primera puerta, a la derecha, estaba la cocina y la siguiente puerta, todavía a la derecha, era el salón, al cual se podía entrar desde la cocina con una puerta que unía las dos habitaciones. Saya no entendió por qué dijeron que era un apartamento pequeño, porque no lo era. El salón era muy grande y estaba muy bien cuidado. - _¿Quién lo cuidará?_ - Observó que el polvo estaba limpiado y todo parecía casi nuevo. La cocina era de última tecnología, pero se notaba que no estaba muy usada.

En la parte izquierda del piso se encontraba el baño, también grande, con un jacuzzi y una ducha, un espejo que ocupaba toda la pared y todo decorado de un azul muy tranquilizador. También habían dos habitaciones. La primera tenía dos camas pequeñas, pero parecían cómodas, y en el segundo dormitorio era una cama grande, gigante para su vista y una ventana que daba a un parque verde que estaba cerca.

"Vaya..." Susurró Saya, mirando desde la ventana de la habitación mayor.

"Quédate con ésta. No me importa dormir en la habitación pequeña." Saya se sobresaltó. No le había sentido entrar, pero estaba justo en la puerta, apoyado en un brazo, sus piernas cruzadas. Otra vez un escalofrío. Bajó la mirada y sonrió para él, luego empezó a irse hacía la salida.

"Shuuhei, mira, yo..."

"Saya, hablaremos mañana."

"..."

Se sentía pesada y sin ganas de vida. Sabía que Shuuhei no estaba bien pero no sabía por qué. En la mente de Saya también pasaban tantas cosas. Primero, la cita con Renji. Él siempre ha estado ahí para ella, desde la academia, pero le acababa de rechazar. ¡Y aún así él le dijo que intentaría ganarse su corazón! Era un chico estupendo y poco a poco quería fijarse más en él. Se acuerda de cuando a ella le empezó a gustar el pelirrojo, aunque justo en ese instante apareció _él._ El hombre de sus sueños estaba en la misma casa que ella, separados los dos por una pared.

Se había puesto a dormir desde hace 3 horas y le era imposible conciliar el sueño, así que Saya solo encendió el portátil que tenía guardado en la mesilla de noche. Se había puesto a rebuscar por los cajones y lo encontró, así que... ¿Por qué no? Sabía cómo funcionaban esas cosas...

Una alarma leve resonó por la habitación y ella miró la esquina derecha del monitor del portátil. Apretó en el botón rojo que había y apareció un mapa. Un _hollow_.

"¡Saya!" Shuuhei gritó.

"Lo sé, un hollow..." dijo, cerrando el portátil.

* * *

><p>"¡Saya, cuidado!" él estaba en pánico. Hace un minuto, mi más ni menos, se encontraron el hollow del que tanto han escuchado hablar. Iba y venía desde Hueco Mundo cuando quería. Tenía forma de araña, con unos grandes colmillos, una tarántula con ojos rojos que había pillado a Saya en su tela de reiatsu. Saya estaba gritando puesto que la tela le absorbía su proprio reyatsu e intentaba romperla con su zampakuto pero su energía disminuía más y más.<p>

"Shuuhei..." intentó gritar, aunque solo su voz le falló, solo sacando un murmuro.

"**¡Oh, eres deliciosa!**" el hollow dijo, abriendo su boca, atrayendo la tela con Saya hacía esta para comersela.

"¡NO!" Shuuhei gritó, corriendo rapidamente hacía el hollow, cortándole una de sus patas a la vez que esquivaba una tela que el monstruo le tiraba para atraparle. Saya consiguió sacarse un brazo y agarró su zanpakuto con fuerza. Shuuhei consiguió cortarle otra pata y Saya rompió la tela, cayendo al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. No podía moverse. ¡Casi todo su reiatsu fue absorbido por ese maldito monstruo! Entonces entendió por qué Ichigo no pudo pillarlo. "¡Saya!"

"¡Estoy... bien!" recuperó su voz y agarró su zampakuto, levantándolo en dirección a la araña. "Envenena, Serpento." murmuró, centrando su poco reiatsu que le quedaba para formar una bola de energía verde en la punta de su espada. "¡Shuuhei, no respires unos segundos!" gritó a todo pulmón y él la miró sorprendido... "¡Hazlo!" él asintió y tragó aire. Ella soltó su energía, haciendo que la bola de reiatsu desapareciera esparciéndose por el aire. Nada más llegar al monstruo, este empezó a gritar y sus ojos rojos se ponían verdes. Shuuhei miraba asombrado a como el monstruo se revolcaba en el suelo hasta que abrió un portal a Hueco Mundo y desapareción. "Mierda..." susurró ella, sintiéndose mareada.

"Saya..." ella no le escuchó, ni le vio cuando se acercó a ella, ni le sintió cuando la cogió en los brazos... Ni sintió sus labios pegados a los de ella.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose en una habitación iluminada. Intentó levantarse, pero se sentía tan débil y tan poco llena de vida que decidió quedarse así un rato más. Sacó un gemido de dolor cuando sintió la cabeza a punto de explotarle y llevó su mano a su frente.<p>

"Será mejor que no te muevas mucho, al menos hasta que recuperes tu reiatsu." intentó levantar la vistapara verle, pero le era imposible. Shuuhei se movió desde la puerta hasta su cama y le movió un mechón de pelo. Ella cerró los ojos. "Te he pasado un poco de mi reiatsu para que recuperes el tuyo." la informó. "Quizás tardes un día o dos en recuperarte por completo..." susurró él. Se quedaron en silencio. Ella no sabía que decirle, ni él a ella tampoco... Hasta que... "Saya, lo siemto, no pude..."

"Fue mi culpa. Me dejé atrapar como una idiota. Olvídalo." casi le ordenó, pero él apretó los puños.

"¡Saya! ¡Casi te iba a devorar por mi culpa!"

"Shuuhei, no grites, tengo sueño..." murmuró ella, aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Pero..." ella sonrió, aunque él pudo ver que era de mentira. Apretó los dientes y decidido a ir por todas, pegó sus labios a los de ella levemente, aunque fue suficiente para hacerla abri. Los ojos de par en par. Se separó de ella unos centímetros y la miró a sus olivos ojos, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, luego volvió a pegar sus labios, no importándole si ella no le devolvía el beso. Solo quería besarla, solo quería sentir sus dulces labios. ¡Cómo había añorado besarla! Había soñado todas las noches cómo sería besar esos rosados labios y ahora lo hacía y sorprendentemente ella, con la poquísima fuerza que tenía, le devolvía el beso. Un beso simple... Pero tan importante. Y luego él se acordó... _Renji_.

Se separó de ella repentinamente y la dejó boquiabierta en la cama. "Duerme." le dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

La morena se quedó inmuta ahí, y aunque pudiese moverse, no se movería. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Hisagi Shuuhei la acababa de besar? ¿El mismo hombre del que llevaba enamorada tanto tiempo... La besó? ¿Y luego qué? No le dijo nada, sino que se separó de ella como si hubiese cometido el mayor error de su vida y salió corriendo. ¿Qué... Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Y aunque no quisiese, su cuerpo cayó en un sueño profundo, aunque incluso en el sueño analizaba lo que acababa de pasar...

* * *

><p><strong>Saya: e,e Mira quien se decide a seguir escribiendo.<strong>

**Autora: ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Mátame! Dx Dx DDDx **

**Saya: Tendría que hacerlo, pero te daré una oportunidad... ¡AUNQUE! ¡Aunque no debería! Dx **

**Autora: Lo sé, lo sé. Gomen. :3 Pero no te preocupes, he vuelto, juejuejue.**

**Saya: Más te vale. Dx ¡Y mete algo de acción YA!**

**Autora: ¡Ya he metido acción! ¡Y en el siguiente capitulo metere incluso más! ¡Shu! XD**


End file.
